Confianza
by Miss Of The Dark
Summary: Nuevamente, los rayos del sol volvieron a alejar la oscuridad, dando comienzo a un nuevo día. Un nuevo día que, sin que Charlie lo supiera, podía ser el final de toda la vida que hasta ahora llevaba con Willy Wonka y su fábrica de chocolate. (Advertencias: Slash. OC)


**_Capítulo uno_**

_Temporalmente, perfecto._

La noche había caído, fría y pacíficamente, sobre la ciudad, como si disfrutara enormemente de su estadía allí cuando se ocultaba el sol. Y como solía suceder, dentro de la gran fábrica, en la habitación del tan afamado chocolatero no sólo se encontraba su cansada presencia, sino también la del muchacho de ahora quince años. O casi dieciséis, que aprovechaba la mayoría de los momentos antes de ir a su hogar para conciliar el sueño pasándolos junto a su mentor.

El trabajo que ambos tenían no era para nada sencillo. Después de todo, el éxito de la fábrica y de la palabra Wonka, ya sea como la conocida marca o para nombrar al hombre, habían crecido mucho luego de que el concurso finalizara, y en parte por la sorpresa de que fuera Charlie, en aquel momento tan humilde e insignificante, el ganador. Por lo que ahora, entre la escuela y su puesto como aprendiz, el joven se esforzaba en poder continuar con ese ritmo de vida que llevaba, aunque no se arrepentía para nada de eso. Tenía a su familia, todo aquel maravilloso lugar, y a su, ahora mucho más íntimo amigo, Willy Wonka.

Y la palabra _amigo_ no era exactamente bien utilizada en el caso que se presentaba con ambos, ya que inevitablemente las cosas habían cambiado demasiado desde que Charlie comenzó a madurar, a pesar de que su personalidad jamás había sido aniñada como la de la mayoría de los pequeños de doce años. No era idiota, claro, y sus sentimientos habían logrado mantenerse ocultos dentro de sí mismo, saliendo a veces en cartas o textos que terminaba escondiendo entre libros que terminaban debajo de su cama para que nadie sospechara. Aunque no se podía decir que lo mismo sucedió con el Sr. Wonka. Él, por su parte, en cierta etapa dejó de molestarse en mantenerse callado respecto al inusual cariño que sentía por el niño, pero siendo precavido al mismo tiempo y comenzando con eso en el momento adecuado. Lo último que quería era que los Bucket se marcharan de la fábrica si notaban que sus palabras a veces no eran solamente _amistosas_, y que después de eso, el mundo entero terminara por ver al gran chocolatero como un enfermo o pervertido más. ¡Él no era nada de eso! Sólo le sentía cariño. Un cariño que iba desde ansiar verlo en las mañanas antes que saliera hacia el colegio hasta quedarse hasta tarde trabajando con él, o simplemente teniéndolo cerca suyo. Era cierto que tenía una fuerte incapacidad para demostrar lo que sentía, pero por alguna extraña razón que ni él mismo había logrado comprender, si se trataba del pequeño Charlie no era así. Más bien, llegó un punto en el que durante todas las horas del día tenía un sabor amargo en la boca pensando en él, y aquello le quitaba el sueño en las noches. Fatigándolo por completo hasta tal punto en el que Charlie lo notó. Las ojeras y los torpes movimientos que había adoptado en esos tiempos no eran algo que pudiera disimularse, hasta la familia de Charlie lo había advertido (¡Incluso la abuela Georgina!).

Por lo que el increíble y talentoso Willy Wonka tuvo que admitir que se había enamorado en alguna parte del camino del niño, y apenas este entró en sus catorce años se lo había confesado. Y como esperaba, o como quería esperar en realidad, éste no hizo mucho menos que corresponder todo aquello. Extremadamente feliz en su interior por lo que el destino le había traído, el amor de quien él anhelaba.

Y ahora, casi dos años después de eso, ambos continuaban en el mismo estado sentimental hacia el otro, aunque fuera un completo secreto para todo el mundo, uno que no se revelaría jamás.

Charlie suspiró y se acomodó un poco en el sillón de terciopelo morado en el que estaba, esperando porque Wonka terminara de arreglarse para dormir. Y le llevaba un gran tiempo a pesar de que sólo se trataba de quitarse la ropa que solía usar desde que el chico recordaba y cambiarla por algún pijama de los variados tonos que poseía. Aunque eso no le molestaba, sino que le agradaba mucho pasar el mayor tiempo posible en aquel espacioso y bien amueblado cuarto, el cual posiblemente era más grande que su casucha.

Finalmente oyó la puerta del baño abrirse y vio como el hombre se abría paso, acomodando su ropa a un lado y luego dirigiéndole una mirada al menor.

—Me sorprende que ninguno de estos días te hayas ido a dormir mientras yo estoy encerrado ahí, niño. Bendigo tu paciencia.—dijo suspirando y esbozando una ligera sonrisa, aunque se notaba algo cansado, ya que últimamente sentía que todo el trabajo era aún más duro.

—No haría eso, Sr. Wonka. No sería nada cortés después de todo.—dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa, la cual aún tenía un toque infantil. El aludido se acercó con cierta lentitud, inclinándose y tomando el mentón de Charlie para plantar un dulce beso en sus labios, volviendo a tomar distancia luego. Éste volvió a sonreír, poniéndose de pie. A pesar de los años, no había dejado de ser más bajo que él, pero eso hacía lo contrario de molestarle.

—¿Quiere que pase la noche aquí? A mamá ya no le molesta, si usted está de acuerdo. Últimamente se ve cansado y me preocupa un poco.

—Oh, no debe ser así. Yo estoy muy bien, sólo son los años que se me vienen encima. Me temo que terminarás por tener que empujar mi silla de ruedas en unos años.-respondió, a lo que Charlie rio, aunque rápidamente recibió una respuesta.

—Y si a tu madre no le molesta que duermas aquí, entonces supongo que está bien. No es como si me molestara y lo sabes. Iré a buscarte algo de ropa.—dijo yéndose a su cambiador y regresando con un pijama igual al suyo, pero en un tono celeste claro. Sin tardar Charlie se vistió con este, el cual le quedaba algo holgado, pero no se quejó en lo absoluto. No hubo más charla después de eso, ambos se encontraban como siempre agotados, por lo que el mayor no tardó en apagar la luz y meterse entre las sábanas, siendo seguido por Charlie, que buscó el cuerpo de su mentor para apegarse a él como un niño pequeño, siendo abrazado al tiempo que lo hizo. De eso se basaba su relación, besos, regulares caricias y abrazos cuando había ocasión, lejos de las miradas de cualquiera en la fábrica, esa era la manera que tenían de disfrutarse el uno al otro.

A los pocos minutos el profundo sueño se apoderó de ellos, sin que antes se dibujara una pequeña sonrisa en los delgados labios de Charlie, la cual escondió del chocolatero.

Y así, la fría noche que golpeaba contra la ventana pasó, siendo ignorada por los entrelazados cuerpos de los amantes que compartían el calor que tenían, hasta que nuevamente, los rayos del sol volvieron a alejar la oscuridad, dando comienzo a un nuevo día. Un nuevo día que, sin que Charlie lo supiera, podía ser el final de toda la vida que hasta ahora llevaba con Willy Wonka y su fábrica de chocolate.

* * *

><p>Antes que nada, ¡Hola! Y gracias por leer este fic, el cual será una no muy extensa (o eso tengo en mente) continuación del one-shot 'Su secreto', ya que no podía dejarlo así.<p>

Espero sus comentarios, y pueden dejar todo el odio hacia mi por no haber seguido el fanfic antes en ellos! (?

PD: Agradezco enorme y públicamente a mi querido Capitán Kata por haberme ayudado (y presionado3) a escribir esto.


End file.
